After Drama Musical
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun baru saja pulang ke dorm setelah menyelesaikan Drama Musicalnya ketika sesuatu hal terjadi padanya? Hal apakah itu? Dan apa penybabnya? KyuMin Yaoi OS mind to RNR?


FF KyuMin / NC-21 / After Drama Musical Kyuhyun /Yaoi / 1s

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
OC : EunHaeWook  
Genre : Yaoi  
Ratting : M  
Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun dan KyuMin saling memiliki X)  
Warning : Gaje,abal,typo,bahasa yg vulgar dan adegan yg tidak sepatutnya di tiru.

3 KyuMin Is Real 3

Author poV

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Kyuhyun bermain drama musical catch me if you can, seperti pertunjukan – pertunjukan sebelumnya Kyuhyun beserta pemain lainnya tampi dengan sempurna. Setia adegan mereka lakoni dengan baik, tak terkecuali adegan ranjangnya.

"Gamsahamnida yeorobun."

Kyuhyun memberikan deep bownya di atas panggung pada penonton yg hadir malam itu, setelahnya ia dan para pemain lain berkumpul di back stage untuk berfoto bersama merayakan kesuksesan drama musical kali ini.

-

Sementara itu di dorm SuJu tampak 4 orang member tengah berkumpul dan mengadakan rapat rahasia. 4 member itu adalah Sungmin,Eunhyuk,Donghae dan Ryeowook. Mereka berkumpul di kamar KyuMin karena Sungmin yg meminta mereka untuk datang membantunya.

"Kau yakin hyung mau melakukan itu?" Tanya Ryeowook agak ragu dengan rancana hyung-nya itu.

"Tentu saja! Pokoknya aku harus melakukan itu!." Jawab Sungmin dengan semangat 45 yg berkobar.

"Baiklah kami akan membantumu hyung, tapi ada syaratnya…" Ujar Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk penuh arti, semua menatap heran Eunhyuk dan Donghae yg tengah tersenyum mesum.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Izinkan aku dan Donghae merekam adegan ranjang kalian kali ini!." Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa rasa malu.

"MWO?!" Sungmin memekik kaget.

"Heheh..bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

"Andwaee!." Jawab Sungmin sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Kalau begitu kami tidak akan membantumu, dan kami akan memberitahu Kyuhyun." Ujar Eunhyuk menyeringai monyet (?)

"Sebaiknya hyung tidak usah menjalankan aksi balas dendam ini, Kyuhyun kan menerima pekerjaan itu demi masa depan kalian juga." Nasehat Ryeowook.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia tengah berfikir ulang tentang rencananya membalas dendam pada Kyuhyun.

"Wookie tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun menerima tawaran drama itu karna ingin membalasku! Gara – gara aku juga main drama musical dan melakukan adegan ciuman yg cukup panas dengan yeoja lawan mainku." Batin Sungmin.

"Aku akan tetap melakukan aksi balas dendam ini! Eunhyuk! Donghae! Kalian harus membantuku!." Ucap Sungmin dengan berapi – api. Semangat seorang uke yg hendak balas dendam pada sang seme memang sangat mengerikan -_-.

"Berarti kami boleh merekam adegan ranjang KyuMin?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak! Aku ganti yg lain saja." Jawab Sungmin menolak.

"Mengganti dengan apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Eumm bagaimana kalau DVD Yadong terbarunya maria ozawa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Seketika wajah Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjadi bertambah mesum mendengar nama aktirs yadong favorit mereka di sebut.

"Baik kami setuju!." Jawab EunHae kompak, Sungmin menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sementara Ryeowook hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat hyung – hyungnya yg mesum.

"Tunggu pembalsanku baby Kyunnie." Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

-

-  
Suasana dorm sudah sangat sepi saat Kyuhyun baru pulang, lampu – lampu tampak mati. Termasuk lampu kamarnya dan Sungmin.

"Apa Sungmin hyung sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya ia sempat berbelok ke arah dapur berniat untuk minum, Kyuhyun melihat segelas susu strawberry di atas meja makan yg diyakininya milik Eunhyuk. Meski Kyuhyun tahu itu milik Eunhyuk tetap saja Ia minum sampai habis. Benar – benar magnae setan -_-.

"Ahh segarnya!." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengenggak susu strawberry yg memang milik Eunhyuk dan sengaja di taruh di atas meja makan. Tentu sebelumnya Eunhyuk telah memberikan sesuatu ke dalam susu tersebut, atas perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kini berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, ternyata tidak di kunci. Keadaan kamar yg gelap menyulitkan Kyuhyun untuk melihat. Ia berniat menyalakan saklar lampu saat tiba – tiba..

HUP

"Yaa! Kau culik! Lepaskaann akuuuu! Sungmin hyungggg! Tolongg a—mmpph.."

Kyuhyun berteriak saat ada orang yg mendekapnya dari belakang kemudian mengikat tangannya di belakang. Mulutnya yg tadi berteriak kini di sumpal oleh sebuah kain berwarna putih.

"Mmppoht! Pfftt! Hhmnm" Kyuhyun terus meronta. Orang yg sama sekali tidak di ketahui identitas dan jumlahnya itu kini menyeret Kyuhyun menuju tempat tidurnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh kurus Kyuhyun di sana.

"Nikmati hukumanmu Kyuhyun-ah!." Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang bicara, namun ia tak mengenali suaranya karna sepertinya suara telah di samarkan.

"Gomawo atas bantuannya." Kini Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin, ia semakin meronta.

"Ingat dengan janjimu hyung." Ucap seseorang yg lain.

Kini Kyuhyun terbaring pasrah di atas kasurnya dengan keadaan tangan terikat dan mulut tersumpal.

TRING

Lampu kamar KyuMin menyala, dan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat orang yg kini tengah berada di kamarnya di dekat saklar lampu.  
itu adalah Sungmin yg menggunakan baju suster berwarna soft pink dan wig marlin Monroe-nya. Tengah menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mmminnhh hhmmpph!" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meminta pernejelasan Sungmin dengan tatapan mata dan sediki suara aneh yg keluar dari mulutnya yg di sumpal.

"Baby Kyunnie sudah kembali dari dramusnya, apa kau lelah chagi?" Tanya Sungmin sambil perlahan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun.

"Mmminnh mmphh!."

"Apa yg kau katakan chagi? Aku tidak mengerti?"

Sungmin berlaga dengan polos sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang dan mengusap pelan dahi Kyuhyun yg telah bercucuran keringat.

"Ah sebaiknya kita lepas saja penyumpal ini." Sungmin segera melepas kain putih yg menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Hahh..hah..H-hyung apa maksud semua ini? Hah..haa kenapa kau berdandan ala suster begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas yg terengah – engah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengulang salah satu adeganmu di drama musical itu, aku harap kau masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dialog dan gerakannya." Jawab Sungmin.

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu hyung?adegan mana yg kau maksud?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau lupa ya? Adegan di mana Brenda menindih Frank. Dan yahh kau pasti kelanjutan adegan itu." Jawab Sungmin lalu ia merangkak naik hingga duduk di perut Kyuhyun.

GLEK

Kyuhyun menelan ludah dengan berat "apa maksudnya adegan ranjang antara brenda yg di mainkan sunny dan aku yg menjadi frank? Jadi Sungmin hyung tengah cemburu dan sekarang berniat menghukumku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"T-tunggu dulu hyung, jadi maksudmu adegan ranjangku? Kau cemburu?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun menanyakan yg sebenarnya pada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak cemburu, hanya ingin mengetes kemampuan aktingmu." Jawab Sungmin sambil tangannya mulai nakal mengusap dada Kyuhyun.

"Shh hyung.." Kyuhyun mendesis pelan saat dengan sengaja Sungmin menekan nipplenya.

"Hmm..pasti adegan ini adalah adegan yg paling kau sukai di dramus mu. Benar kan?" Tanya Sungmin lalu mencubit nipple Kyuhyun.

"Awwhh! A-anii..a-aku (cubit) awhh..justru membenci adegan ini." Jawab Kyuhyun di sela jeritan kecilnya akibat Sungmin yg terus mencubiti nipplenya dari balik kaos berwarna peach miliknya.

"Wae? Ku kira kau menikmati adegan ini. Tubuhmu di raba – raba oleh yeoja pasti enak." Tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

"Ahh..k-karena y-yeojanya ahh…si suntet (cubit) awhh! Kau tahu kann shh..aku membencinya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau yeojanya bukan dia bagaimana? Apa kau akan menikmati adegan ini heum?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Mungkin saja.." Jawab Kyhyun tanpa sadar. Aura tidak bersahabat menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang menyadari ucapannya telah membangkitkan sisi gelap Sungmin mulai resah.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, yah m-mungkin saja enak m-mungkin juga tidak. T-tapi ku rasa yg paling enak adalah sentuhanmu hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba mengelak.

"Benarkah?" Seketika Sungmin sudah berubah menjadi manis kembali. Namun aura tak mengenakan itu justru bertambah kuat.

"Benar hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan ucapanmu, baby Kyunnie." Ujar Sungmin menyeringai lalu..

SRETTT

Dengan ganasnya Sungmin merobek kaos tipis Kyuhyun hingga terbelah menjadi 2, kini tereksposelah dada Kyuhyun beserta nipplenya yg menegang karna sempat Sungmin kerjai.

"Ayo kita mulai." Sungmin menyeringai kembali.

"Ahh,,shh,,awwhh h-hyungg ahh.."

Sungmin langsung menyrang dada Kyuhyun, nipple sebelah kiri Sungmin manjakan dengan mulutnya. Sementara yg sebelah kanan mendapat service dari jari tangan Sungmin.

"Awhh ahh j-jangan ahh digigit awhh hyung! Ahh appo.." Desah Kyuhyun di sertai ringisan.

"Shh ahh..ahh teruss ahh hyung ahh.."

"Awhh..kubilang awhh jangan digigit hyung! Ahhh ahh.."

Kini gentian, nipple kanan Kyuhyun dihisap dan di kulum Sungmin. Sementara yg kiri di mainkan dengan jari – jari lentik Sungmin.

"Sesakk hyung ahh..panas ahh shh ohh.."

PLOP

Sungmin melepaskan kulumannya pada nippleKyuhyun, ia menyeringai lagi penuh kemenangan. "Rasakan pembalasanku Kyunnie." Dalam hati Sungmin berucap.

"Ahh hyung, kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun protes.

"Tadi kau bilang sesak dan panas eumm? Bagaimana kalau aku buka semua bajumu?" Tanya balik Sungmin sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Yahh..lepaskan semuanya hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun yg telah terbawa nafsu sekaligus terangsang akibat obat perangsang yg tanpa sadar di minumnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu turun dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sempat hendak protes tapi ia urungkan dan lebih memilih untuk diam memperhatikan Sungmin.  
Beberapa saat Sungmin berkutat di depan meja riasnya, entah mencari apa Kyuhyun pun tak tahu. Setelah berhasil menemukan apa yg di carinya Sungmin segera kembali ke ranjang tempat Kyuhyun terbaring.

"Palli hyung, aku sudah tak tahan sshh.."

"Sabar baby Kyu."

Kini Sungmin telah kembali berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, namun posisinya membelakangi Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun tak dapat melihat apa yg di lakukan Sungmin karna terhalang oleh badan Sungmin.

KREK

"Ahh..dingin hyung..shh apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kala merasakan sesuatu yg dingin mengenai selangkangannya.

"Oh ini maksudmu?" Sungmin berbalik dan menunjukan sebuah gunting yg cukup besar dan tajam di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun mendadak pucat, keringat dingin terus menerus keluar dari tubuhnya " Oh Tuhan, apa yg akan di lakukan Sungmin hyung dengan gunting sebesar itu?! jangan bilang kalau Sungmin hyung mau menyunat ulang juniorku?!" Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"H-hyung, j-jangan hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun ketakutan.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kau takut?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polos.

"T-tidak, h-hanya ngeri." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Kyu, anggap ini sebuah permainan suster yg tengah mengobati pasiennya, Ne."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sungmin menjalankan kembali aksinya menggunting celana jeans Kyuhyun. Tak di perdulikannya Kyuhyun yg terus memohon untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"H-hyung ahh jangan shh ahh jangan hyung!."

"Tenanglah Kyu, jangan banyak bergerak. Kau tak ingin aku salah gunting kan?"

"Andwaee hyung! Ahh hyung shh ahh.."

Selama beberapa menit kedepan yg terdengar dari dalam kamar KyuMin hanyalah desahan di sertai rintihan Kyuhyun.  
Kini keadaan Kyuhyun telah polos total! Sungmin menatap puas hasil karyanya. Tapi Sungmin masih merasa kurang.

"Hyung kumohon cepat selesaikan ini, juniorku sakit hyung shh.."

"Tidak! Ini hukuman untukmu."

"H-hyung kumohon ahh sakit sekali.."

"Hmm baiklah akan ku bantu sedikit."

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya di sekitar selangkangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati junior tegang Kyuhyung.

"Shh shh…ahh terusss ahh yess.." Sementara Kyuhyun merintih nikmat mendapat service dari Sungmin pada juniornya.

"Ahh hyungg ahh masukan hyungg jebal shhh" Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengulum penuh juniornya. Dan Sungmin masih berbaik hati mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh ohhh ahh nikmaatt shh ahh f-faster hyung ahh shh.." Racauan Kyuhyun makin jelas terdengar. Sungmin pun mulai mempercepat gerakan naik turun kepalanya di selangkangan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh yess hyungg ahh lagihh hyung ohh." Tangan Sungmin turut ikut serta meremas serta mengocok junior Kyuhyun yg tak muat seluruhnya di mulut mungil Sungmin.

"Ahh yahh ohh sebentar lagihh ahh terus hyung shh ahh.." Kyuhyun yg tangannya terikat hanya mampu mencengkram tali yg mengikat tangannya dengan kuat untuk menyalurkan perasaan nikmaatnya.

"Ahh hyung akuhh ahh.."

PLOOP

CROOT

Sungmin segera melepas kulumannya di junior Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tetap dapat mencapai puncaknya. Kini sperma Kyuhyun muncrat dan mengotor sprei kasurnya.

"hahh..hahh..kenapa kau hahh ..lepas hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg nafasnya terngah – engah.

"Hahh..hahh..aku sedang tidak ingin minum cairanmu Kyu." Jawab Sungmin yg nafasnya juga terengah – engah.

Sesaat mereka terdiam untuk mengatur nafas masing – masing. Kyuhyun menggerak – gerakan tangannya, ikatan di tangannya mengendor. Mungkin karna tadi mengcengkramnya terlalu keras. Kesempatan itu Kyuhyun gunakan untuk meloloskan dirinya dan ternyata ia berhasil.

"Sekarang giliranmu yg ku hukum chagia." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkejut dan menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun, Sungmin kaget melihat ikatan di tangan Kyuhyun sudah terlepas. Ia mulai merasakan aura setan menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"K-kyuhh..aku bisa jelaskan. Kau tak usah marah." Kini Sungmin yg ketakutan melihat wajah evil plus mesum Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu hyung. Yg aku ingin adalah tubuhmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai setannya.

"Andwaeee! Hyaa hyukkie! Donghaee! Wookiee! Tolong aku!" Sungmin berteriak dan hendak lari tapi..

HAP

"Mau kemana chagi? Takkan ada yg menolongmu." Gerakan Kyuhyun jauh lebih cepat di banding Sungmin. Sehingga Sungmin sudah tertangkap oleh Kyu.

"K-kyu, mianhae.. aku akui aku memang cemburu karna kau selalu melarangku dekat – dekat dengan sunny tapi kau malah beradegan seperti itu dengannya." Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan, berharap Kyuhyun akan melepaskannya.

"Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun segera menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke kasur dan menindihnya, Sungmin meronta sambil berteriak. Persis seperti hendak di rape, namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak peduli.

"Tenanglah ming, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita melakukan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun yg tengah sibuk memegangi kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau Kyu! lepasss!."

Kyuhyun mulai kewalahan menghadapi Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan ciumannya. Dan cara itu cukup berhasil, Sungmin sudah mulai terbawa permainan. Kini tangan Kyuhyun yg bekerja membelai paha mulus Sungmin yg terekspose karna Sungmin memakai pakaian suster dengan rok yg mini.

"Mmhh..ming, malam ini kau sangat seksi."

"Ouhh ahh.."

Kyuhyun meremas paha Sungmin, menjalar naik menuju selangkangan kemudian meremas benda tegak yg telah mengeras di baliknya. Kyuhyun mulai meremas pelan junior Sungmin.

"Ahh ouhh kyuhh yess ahh.."

Sungmin sudah benar – benar terbawa permainan Kyuhyun, bahkan saat ini Sungmin sangat menikmati remasan Kyuhyun di juniornya. Mulutnya tak hentinya mendesah dan menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, jadi aku takkan melakukan pemanasan." Ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung melorotkan CD Sungmin. XD

"Tapi pelan Kyu." Ujar Sungmin dengan pandangan memelas.

Kyuhyun sengaja tidak membuka baju suster yg Sungmin gunakan karna menurutnya Sungmin menjadi terlihat seksi. Kyuhyun hanya membuka 3 kancing atas,mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin dan menyingkap rok Sungmin sampai pinggangnya.

"Shhh..ahhh sempit.."

"Arrgghh kyuhhh appo"

"Tahan ming shh.."

"Ahh ahh kyuhh"

JLEB

Junior Kyuhyun telah masuk sepenuhnya di hole Sungmin, Sungmin tampak mengatur nafasnya untuk menatralisir rasa sakit yg berasal dari bawah tubuhnya. Sementara Kyuhyun setelah mendiamkan sejenak juniornya langsung menyerang Sungmin dengan ganas.

"Ahh ahh ahh pelann shh kyuhh ahh ohh.."

"Ahh sempitt shh mingg ohh.."

Kyuhyun bermain kasar dan cepat, membuat tubuh Sungmin ikut tersentak – sentak. Suara desahan mereka saling bersautan menyuarakan kenikmatan.

"Ahh yeeesss ohh nikmatt ahh kyuhh lagihh"

"Sshhh…"

Kyuhyun menarik juniornya setengah lalu menggoyangkan pinggulnya secara memutar sehingga hole Sungmin terasa seperti di gelitik oleh junior Kyuhyun.

"Ahh akuhh keluar Kyuhh ohh.."

CROT

Sungmin orgasme duluan saat Kyuhyun melakukan gerakan memutar tadi, itu teknik baru yg Kyuhyun pelajari dari salah satu video yadong Eunhyuk yg telah di copynya.

"Shh ahh..sempitt..chagiaa mendesahlahh ahh.."

Kyuhyun yg belum klimaks kembali membenamkan juniornya di dalam hole Sungmin dan kembali menyodoknya keluar masuk hole Sungmin. Sungmin kembali mendesah saat sweet spotnya di tumbuk oleh junior Kyuhyun.

"Ahh disanahh Kyuhhh! Yess ahh lagihh yess yess.."

Dan begitulah seterusnya suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun merasa akan segera klimaks sehingga mempercepat tempo sodokannya.

"Ahh mingg hampirr ahh.."

CROT

Sperma Kyuhyun meluncur bebas masuk ke dalam hole Sungmin, membuat hole Sungmin menjadi becek. Kyuhyun melepas juniornya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin yg sudah kelelahan.

"Lain kali jangan buat aku cemburu lagi." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kau juga jangan membuatku cemburu lagi." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah mulai saat ini kita harus bisa menjaga perasaan masing - masing."

"Hmm ne, aku setuju."

Percakapan singkat tersebut adalah akhir dari malam panjang KyuMin, karena lelah akhirnya mereka tertidur. Malam itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjanji dalam hati untuk lebih menjaga perasaan mereka, karna biar bagaimana pun hubungan mereka yg terlarang rawan akan cobaan dan rintangan.

FIN

FF Gaje sistem SKS, tadinya gak akan di publish tapi berhubung ada yg kangen sama FFrate M aku, jadilah di publish XD

Peace^^V


End file.
